Of Trees and Broomsticks
by yeahimabandgeek
Summary: Hermione is in an accident and something horrible happens! HermioneRon and later HermioneDraco...rating for later chapters


**Disclaimer – If I were JKR, I wouldn't be posting stories on here, would I?**

**Author's Note – This is my first try at comedy, and the only OOC is supposed to be Hermione. If you find anyone else slipping out of character, please tell me. Oh, and Hermione has a reason to be OOC, if u don't get it, read. The story I mean. So yeah, read and review please. **

**PS – Do you know how amusing it is to spell check your story and see that the computer thinks that 'whomping' should be 'humping'…just put that in there…horrible, huh?**

**Chapter One**

_The Accident_

The wind was blowing through their hair; they didn't have a care in the world. She had never liked flying, but wrapped up in his arms, she felt safe; like she'd never fall. They were swirling around in the air, and taking a lap by the Whomping Willow. Out of the darkness, a lightning bolt flashed and struck the Whomping Willow. She'd always been slightly jumpy, and now was no exception. She lost her balance and went flying through the air. Down…down…down…

He stared in horror as her body hit the ground. He was in shock, he couldn't move. And down below on the ground, neither could she.

She opened her eyes to see about a dozen people staring at her from around her bed. She sat up a little and looked around. "Hello, Hermione, how are you feeling?" Ron asked softly.

He was ghost white and had a saddened expression. "My head hurts really bad…" she moaned, her hand moving to her head and her eyes squinting in pain.

"You gave us a right good scare there, 'Mione," Seamus commented.

"We thought you'd died," Ginny whispered, her face as white as Ron's.

Harry was sitting next to her, holding her hand, just watching her in silence. "Excuse me…" she said, looking around at all of them. "But, who are you people?"

Everyone exchanged confused and slightly saddened faces. "Make way, make way!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked, pushing her way up to Hermione's bed. "Here, take this, it will help your headache." She shoved a glass of clear liquid in her face.

Hermione just looked at it, like it had sprouted wings or something. Madame Pomfrey shoved the glass in her face again. She leaned away from it. "It's not poison, is it?" she asked.

"Of course not," Madame Pomfrey said quickly. "It will make you feel better."

Hermione cautiously took the glass and took a sip of the medicine. She made a bitter face. "It doesn't taste very good," she commented.

"Of course not, its medicine, not Pumpkin Juice!" Madame Pomfrey scolded. "Drink it."

Hermione made a sour face and drank the entire glass. Madame Pomfrey had taken a few steps before Harry and Ron crowded her with questions. "What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"What are you talking about? She's fine!" Madame Pomfrey said, and took another step.

"She doesn't know who we are!" Harry said to her retreating back.

She turned around. A look of comprehension dawned on her face. "Ahh, I believe the fall had somewhat of an impact on her head. She'll be herself in a few days. Just a minor temporary memory loss," she explained.

"What do we do until then?" Ron asked.

"Just talk to her, show her things that should trigger her memory," Madame Pomfrey said. She saw their worried faces. "Don't worry about it. She'll be fine."

She gave them a comforting smile and bustled off to a student four beds down with mushrooms sprouting all over him. Harry and Ron went back to Hermione's bedside. "Hermione, do you remember me?" Harry asked gently, looking her in the eyes.

She screwed up her face in concentration. She shook her head in dismay. "Sorry," she said. "I don't." She looked around at the remaining people, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. "I don't remember any of you. Please tell me who you are. I really want to know."

Her words took a sting at their hearts. "Well, I'm Ron," Ron explained. "I was the one that was with you when it happened. It's all my fault and I'm really sorry. I was in shock and I feel so bad. I should have caught you I was just so scared. I…"

"Shhh," she said quietly. "I don't even know what happened. But look at me. I'm not hurt. I'm fine, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Who are you?" she asked Ginny. "You look kind of like Ron. Are you related?"

Ginny was really affected by her friend's actions. She had tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm Ginny, I'm his sister," she explained softly.

"Why do you all look so sad?" Hermione asked, confused.

Harry swallowed hard and held her hand again. "We're just happy you're okay, that's all," he lied.

Everyone else nodded, lying right along with him. "People cry when they're happy?" Hermione asked. "I thought they cried when they were sad."

"They cry both times," Neville said. "And when they're hurt, or confused, and sometimes angry, too."

"Please teach me what I forgot," Hermione said sadly. "I really want to know."

Seamus showed his watch to everyone around her bed. They sighed. "We promise we will," Harry explained. "But we need to get to classes right now."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, I'll be waiting."

They all left in a flurry of goodbyes. "Bye Ron! Bye Harry! Bye Ginny! Bye the rest of you that I don't know!"

She looked around the hospital wing. The sun outside was so inviting…she climbed out of bed and wandered out into the hall. She found the door and made her way onto the grounds. The grass was so green, the trees were green and shining from the rain, and then on the horizon was a big black mess. She looked at it and instantly fear hit her. Her eyes widened and she turned around. She was running, tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't know why the tree was scaring her, but it did, and she didn't like it. She turned around to see if the tree was out of view and was horrified to see that it wasn't. Before she could register what was happening her body crashed into another and fell to the ground. "Dammit, Granger! Watch where you're going!" the voice yelled.

She rolled over on the ground clutching her head. "Oww…" she moaned.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?" he asked. "A bookworm like you, I'm surprised."

She rolled over and looked at him with a bewildered look. "Who are you?" she asked.

This caught him off guard. "What are you talking about? You know who I am!" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't remember you," she said innocently.

"What are you talking about? You've hated me for years and I've hated you," he said roughly.

He turned to walk away. "Wait!" she said, standing up.

"What?" he snapped. "I'm going to be late for class."

"I…I just wanted to say that you're…you're really cute…" she said shyly, and walked up and kissed him on the lips softly. "Sorry if you're late for class she said guiltily as she walked back towards the hospital wing, thoughts of that cute blonde boy from the yard swirling in her head.

**Author's Note – I tried to keep Malfoy in character! I swear! Please R&R! **

** love and kisses band geek **


End file.
